Son Of The Keeper
by IceManWon
Summary: Using the character that I made in inquisition. This is how he starts out. Will he find love or will things go wrong. Maybe both, but you will have to read to find out what happens right :).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Father I'm never going to learn how to be a master swords man; if I don't have a teacher."

"Jack you will not come to me demanding that I find you a teacher. You are 10 years old just like your sister. Go out and find someone in the clan to train you."

" But father my siblings did not have to go out, and find someone to train them... Is it because I'm not a mage?" Just as he said that last part his mother walks in to see what is going on. Fallowing behind her is his twin sister Luna.

"What is going on?" she looks between her husband and her second son.

"The boy wants me to find him a teacher, and I told him NO!" he says loud that jack flinches. Jack's emotions flicker. Luna picks up on the quick changes of his emotion; and quickly runs to try and comfort him.

'Because we are twins we have a link that I hope we will never lose. It became clear to use when we were 4 years old; she could always pick up on my emotions just like I can do with hers.

"Come on brother lets go get some air" she says as she guides me out the room. As the door slowly closes behind us we hear our parents yelling. We make it out side "Luna I'm going to take this walk on my own… okay." Before she could even answer I take off in a sprint running to the only place that can calm me. The one place that will forever be my sister and I's secret waterfall area. As I'm running the background starts to change its no longer the village it all woods.

Before we keep going you are probably wondering what am I, and why am I in this mess. Let me start by saying that my name is Jack; I am the son of the keeper of Clan Lavellan. I was born into a family of mages, and as you can guess I am not a mage. The rest of my siblings are; My older brother who is first to the keeper, my twin sister luna, then there is the baby of the family alice. Would you like to know a secret; I have only healing magic no element like the rest of my siblings.

I look up at the night sky "it's starting to get late; I think I might have missed dinner. I could just runaway now I'm close to the end of the clan line." I look back to where the village is "But I need food and stuff if I am to survive out there. Maybe I'll look for work in the morning." As I finish saying that out loud I hear a wolf howl in the distance. "I look around and remember that wolves hunt in packs." I hear it howl again and this time it sounds closer. I take off in a sprint and run back home.

I walk into the house and close the door gently behind me. I lean on it closing my eyes trying to catch my breath. "Were where you? mother was worried about you." I snap my eyes open and look down to see alice looking up at me a little worried.

I pat her head "Don't worry about it Alice; I'm home now okay." She nods and hugs my leg. "You can go tell mother I'm home and going to bed." I say as I walk to my room. I make it to my room and close the door behind me I lay on my bed and start to get lost in thought '3 years I'm running away from this place, but I have no training what so ever.. Only with a bow, and that can only carry you for some time. So that means I must find work as a-' *Knock, Knock* The knock snaps me out of my train of thought. I sit up and ask "Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is wolf." Luna says in a playful yet serious manner.

"Come in moon." the door creeks open and luna walks in closing the door behind her. I Look at her then at the hand holding a bowl of fruit.

"Here you missed out on dinner so I thought I'd bring you some fruit." She says handing me the bowl. "Thanks, moon. What happened after I left?" I ask as I pick up an apple and take a bite out of it.

She walks over to the window and looks at the night sky. "Well I think mother is going to want a word with in the morning. It would be wise if you stay clear of father for a little." She turns around and looks me in the eyes. "If you don't mind me asking what was that about anyway?" she ask me as she makes her way to my bed and sites on the opposite side of me. I then look down at the bowl and begin to tell her what happened earlier.

***********************Flashback to midday************************************

I knock on father's office door "Father may I have a word with you?" I ask him as I walk in.

"Not right now jack. I have a meeting in 5 minutes." he say without looking up from his paper.

I feel a ping of hurt but hide it as I say "It's only a question. And I didn't get a chance to ask you when you got home last night. You know, because you went to help out luna and alice with their magic." I say with a little force trying to get his attention.

He looks up from his paper. "What boy, what is it that you want?" he says with a little anger in his voice.

I take a breath and ask him "Can you help me get a trainer to train me in the ways of a sword?"

He just stars at me for little before he answers "You want me to get you a trainer?"

I nod my head slowly "Yes father. I go hunting with the others sometimes so I'm okay in archery. I would like to learn how to weld a sword." I look down at the ground once I see the look of anger flash through his eyes.

"Hmmmm you wish to learn a how to weld a sword; THEN GO OUT THEIR A FIND ONE THAT IS WILLING TO TRAIN YOU. you are no longer my son, but you are part of this clan." Once he said that I felt my world crumble from under me. I wanted to run but my mind said fight back.

**********************Flashback End*******************************************

"Wolf I can't believe he said that to you." she quickly pulls me into a hug knowing that I'm close to breaking.

I pull away and look down at the empty bowl. "It was a matter of time before he said it." I get up with the bowl and place it on my desk. I then look out the window.

"What do you mean a matter of time?" she walks up next to me. I look at her from the corner of my eye and see a tear roll down her face because she can see the hurt in mine.

I kiss her forehead and smile at her "I think you should be going to bed moon you have training in the morning." I tell her as I make my way to the bed, and she makes her way to my room door.

She has her hand on the door knob and takes a deep breath "Do me a favor brother don't do anything stupid. Just have the talk with mother, and see what she has to say."

"I make no such promise." I mumble as she leaves my room closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'It was morning already… well I did have a restless sleep.' I get out of bed and walk over to the wardrobe, and put on some clothes. 'Now it's time to face mother, but first food.' I walk in towards the kitchen. 'Father should be training lu and alice right about now. I should be clear to talk to mother.' Right as I say that I mother is walking out the kitchen as I am about to walk in.

I smile and greet her with a hug. "Good morning mother; did you sleep well last night?"

She smiles back giving me a hug that can last a life time. "Good morning to you too my son, and I did once alice told me you were home." I nod and let go. Walking over to the bowl of fruit and picking out a pair.

I take a bite and sit down on the stoles. "Luna said you wanted to talk to me."

She sits down opposite of me. "Yes, I wanted to let you know that your father didn't…"

I stand up and glare at her. "Yes, he did mom. He meant ever word. I don't have time for this right now. I plan on going to look for work." I say walking away from the table. I stop and take a deep breath. "Mom I love you but what he said will be a scar for life. He said I am no longer his son. I'm going to look for apprenticeship with a blacksmith." I continue walking out the house.

'That went better than I thought it would; now to find a blacksmith and to become his or hers apprentice.'

~4 Hours Later~

"That took longer than I thought. Thanks Clare I needed this. Also, could you please teach me to fight with a sword?" My eyes are pleading with her at this point I just got lucky, and was able to become an apprentice. Now to see if I have any more luck in me.

She gets into a thinking pose. "Hmmm why do need to learn how to fight with a sword? I thought you said you was born with magic." Clare looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"No sorry I did not specify. Yes, my family does use magic, but I'm a twin so the magic skipped me I think. Well the only thing I can really do is heal, but I don't want to tell anyone about that." I tell her looking down at my hands.

"Hmmm why is that little elf?"

"I don't know if it's limited." I say now looking into her eyes.

"Magic is only limited if your willpower is not strong and lack of skill. So little elf I will train you don't worry about it, and you will make a fine apprentice. I will see you bright and early tomorrow" She says holding her hand out.

I take her hand and shake it with joy written all over my face. "Thank you so much." Then I felt it right then and there something happened to luna. I take off full speed to the house "I'll see you tomorrow Clare."

I slow to a walk as I make it into the front yard. I walk up to the door just as it swings wide open and father is running out with a worried look on his face. I look to see what direction he is going 'The hospital.'

"What happened?!" I yell with a mix of emotion in my voice. He does not turn around to give me an answer; he just keeps running. I run in and pray that she is ok. 'Please be okay luna.' I make it to her room to see her right arm burned.

I walk into the room worried. "moon are you all right. No don't answer that; that was a stupid thing to ask you."

She looks a little pale, but says. "I'll be okay maha."

"Then what happened? And why does it look like its crawling up your arm? Mom what happened?" I say with concern in my voice as I walk close to her arm.

Mom looks down at the ground worried for her little girl. "It happened while she was training dear. Your father…." That's all she needed to say for me to remember.

"What why would father throw that type of fire at her. She's not like Alex; he was the only one to master that spell, and protect himself against an attack like that." I say with fire burning in my eyes and staring at the burn. "Mother you know that why did you not stop him?" Now looking at my mother with hurt in my eyes and sadness in hers as she looks at Luna. As I take her arm in my hand I focus on what energy I can gather. My hand starts to glow a dim blue. Mother and luna stare at me with awe.

"Jack how are you doing that?" Mother ask me while luna just smiles with joy that I have some magic in my blood.

"I do not know mother." I lie. Now's not the time for me to tell them anything about this little magic that I have. I take my other hand, and put it on my sister's head. Next thing I know the whole room is illuminated in a light green color, and then I blackout.

~2 Hours Later~

I wake up to my head pounding. Like someone knocked me out. "Mmmm my head hurts"

"It's about time you woke up big brother. Should I go get mom and dad?" I look to the side of me and see alice looking at me all happy and giddy.

I shake my head a little. "No alice. How's Luna doing?"

"She's doing better thanks to whatever it is you did." I nod my head and lay back into my pillows.

Luna comes walking in to my room "Yea what was that wolf I though?"

I look away not want to know that I am lying. "It was luck and desperation moon. Can we please?"

"Yea shore why not."

"How come I don't get a nickname like luna does?" alice asks with this playful fake angry look on her face.

"Ok then alice what do you want your nickname to be?" I ask with a smile on my face. As I lift my body off my bed and lean against the headboard.

"How about butterfly? Wait no no… Dragonfly yea I like that. What do you think? Lu, maha." She looks at us hoping we will love it.

"Well I love it alic… I mean my little dragonfly." I say it with a big grin on my face. Happy that she has he own nickname now.

~4 Years Later~

'Well this plan took longer than I thought it would be, but tonight's the night. My horse is ready, and I'm 14 I think it's time I leave this nest. And see what this world has out there for me.' I walk towards Lu's room to kiss her forehead, and say goodbye. I also leave her a present. I do the same to the little dragonfly, but as I am about to leave her room she wakes up a little.

"I'm sorry my little dragonfly did I wake you?" I say in a whisper.

"Yes, you did maha. Why are you up this late?" She asks yawning letting me know that she is still tired from a long day of training.

"I was just checking to see if everyone was ok. Now that I know everyone is you can go back to sleep now."

"Okay maha I'll see you in the morning." She lays back down in her bed and is now fast to a sleep.

I make my way to father's office and leave a note along with a gift for mom. I finely make it to the front door and take one last look around. 'I am going to miss this place just not as much as some would think.' I say in a whisper. As I open the door and run out. I make my way to the stables to not only see my horse ready, but Alex standing their petting it.

"Don't worry Jack I won't tell them I saw you. Just..." He turns to face me. "Stay safe white wolf."

"Will do Al." I give him a quick hug, and mount my horse. "Oh, Al I left you a gift in my room. It's a new staff that I crafted for you." With that said I take off into the night hoping that I can find the Hinterland's without any trouble, and few stops.


End file.
